Verde
by Torresx2
Summary: Para que no digan que Gabriel Agreste no quiere a su nieta


**Miraculous no me pertenece solo juego con los personajes.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Ahora de verdad iba a explotar. Y no solo el, también la cabeza de su pequeño terapeuta: Verde, el muñeco anti- estrés.

Tenía una hora en su oficina, paseando del ventanal al mueble, al escritorio, a la estantería y a la puerta. Así sucesivamente. Era la 1:00 am y no podía dormir, gracias a Emma.

Su nieta.

Y es que la hija de su hijo no dejaba de llorar desde hacía horas. Nadie sabía por qué. No quería comer, no quería dormir, le habían hecho mimos (sus padres, al menos), le revisaron el pañal chorrocientas veces, pero estaba impecable.

Gabriel quería dormir, lo necesitaba.

Aunque, seguramente, no tanto como su hijo y nuera.

Aun apretando constantemente a Verde, quien seguía sonriendo, fue a verlos.

La mansión Agreste era enorme y la habitación de su hijo estaba bastante lejos de su oficina, sin embargo en cuanto abrió la puerta pudo captar más fuerte el llanto de Emma.

Llego a la habitación y abrió la puerta. Si no fuera estado tan cansado y el llanto no perforara sus oídos, lo que vio fuera parecido divertido.

Marinette, quien estaba en pijama, saltaba sobre la cama cantando una nana para arrullar a la niña. Emma parecía llorar más alto con cada verso. Y Adrien, el famoso modelo, estaba ojeroso y semiconsciente en el piso agitando una sonaja y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles.

-¿aún no saben que le sucede a Emma?- dijo, entrando. Adrien se puso de pie y Marinette dejo de saltar y bajo de la cama.

-No- confirmo el muchacho, restregándose la cara- Papá, tú eres padre…

-Gran descubrimiento- ironizo el hombre, la peliazul rio por la bajo.

-¿No recuerdas si yo llore así alguna vez?

-No, tú eras demasiado flojo hasta para llorar.

Gabriel sonrió levemente ante la cara malhumorado de su hijo y la risa de su nuera.

-Entonces es tu culpa Marinette- dijo Adrien a su esposa, medio en broma, medio esperando que fuera verdad.

-¿Qué? Pero…- la muchacha callo un segundo, y su rostro se volvió resignado- es posible.

Padre e hijo rieron.

-Voy a llamar a mi madre a ver que dice.

-Yo preparare café.

La pareja miro a Gabriel. Esta suspiro resignado.

-Yo la cuido mientras tanto.

Marinette le entrego a la niña y lo dejaron solo. Gabriel coloco a Emma en su cuna y la observo llorar unos segundos. Puso a Verde frente a los ojos de su nieta.

-¿Ves esto querida?- la susurro a la pequeña, apretando el cuerpo del muñeco, haciendo que su cabeza se agrandara- a esto se le llama estrés y Verde sufre la consecuencias, pues no dejas de llorar.

Entonces, se sintió un loco por hablar así de Verde.

Siguió apretando. Emma estiro sus bracitos para tomar el muñequito anti- estrés.

-¿Te gusta?- le dijo. Se lo dio, y ella, aun llorando, lo apretó con sus manitas. Al verla distraída, murmuro- ya vuelvo.

Entro al baño de la habitación y se lavó la cara. Tuvo una sensación extraña.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Pensó que se había quedado sordo. Golpeo su pie contra el suelo, haciendo un suave "pum".

La sordera estaba descartada. Entonces…

" _¡Se murió!"_ grito su mente, completamente alarmado. Y fue como si en su cerebro hubieran un millón de mini- Gabriel Agreste gritando y corriendo en pánico.

Salió disparado hacia su nieta.

La buena noticia es que estaba viva, la mala es que parte del cuerpo de Verde estaba siendo mordisqueado y babeado por ella.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir sonriendo?-le pregunto al muñeco, cuando Adrien y Marinette entraron corriendo- ¿Qué les pasa?

-Es que… oímos el silencio… y…- Adrien no termino, pero su padre sabía que supuso lo mismo que él.

-Pero que tonta soy- ambos vieron extrañados como Marinette se daba con la palma de la mano en la frente- el bebé de Alya y Nino estaba así hace un par de meses- señalo a su hija- está así por que le están saliendo los dientes.

-¿Ese es Verde?- inquirió Adrien al ver lo que su hija tenía en la boca.

-Si- asintió su padre, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Se lo vas a dejar?

Adrien parecía sorprendido y no era para menos. Gabriel nunca dejaba a Verde. El hombre dudo por un segundo, miro a su nieta. Ella se veía feliz con el juguete, parecía que le gustaba tanto como a él, además, considerando el silencio que había… en la mañana se conseguiría otro.

-Tómalo como un regalo de mi parte- los miro- buenas noches.

Salió de la habitación, y antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo escuchar la voz de su hijo.

-¿Oíste eso Emma? Te dio a Verde- Adrien rio un poco- nadie podrá decir que Gabriel Agreste no quiere a su nieta.


End file.
